Light of the Black Moon
by Asteriagoddess
Summary: Max and the flock weren't the only experiments left with souls. No, another girl is also left. One that was ment to be like Omaga but failed at losing her soul. A girl who knows everything about the Flock and wants to be like them . Free.
1. help me

**Declaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. The book and characters belong to James Paterson. Hope you enjoy the story **

I ran as fast as I could, pumping my legs to carry me father away from my prison. To carry me farther away from my nightmares and to hopefully put some distance in between me and my pursuers. I heard nothing except my unsteady breathing and the breaking of leaves and sticks under my feet. But this meant nothing. These new experiments could chase down their prey in a room full of whoopee cautions and noise makers without making a sound. I needed to know if these human demons were still right behind me. But did I dare take the chance of looking back?

I took the chance and looked over my shoulder to see nothing. But that was a mistake that punished me twice. First I fell, on what I have no idea, then I was being push farther into the ground by a big, black boot. My heart speed up and my breathing became rapid. I heard some murmuring but couldn't make out any words until I heard a familiar voice.

"Why did you try running away?" Ann Walker asked as if I was lying on the ground **WITH A BOOT ON MY BACK!** "I thought you wanted to be strong. We helped you gain that strength and wanted nothing but your loyalty in return. Was that not a fair trade?"

"No!" I spat, trying to knock the giant freak holding me down off my back by kicking him. He didn't move just kicked me in between my bruises wings. I screamed with pain and rage. I looked up at the clear sky. How could it be so clear when it felt like hell right now?

My heart filled with hope. There, in plain view to a trained eye, were six bird kids. _Max and her flock,_ I thought, _they are the only ones who have escaped from the School alive._ I pulled in all the air my lung could old then screamed. "Help me! Please help me!"

"Quite, you!" A deep growl came from behind me, accompanied by another hard kick between my wings. The last of my air left with a _whoosh._ I gasped for air and tasted something warm in my mouth. It's blood! I took another deep breathe and screamed. "Help me!"

Not even a minute later the ten ton human demon on my back was forced back. I quickly scattered to my feet, but couldn't stand to long and fell to my knees soon after. I looked up to see a fight between bird kids and human demons. Ann Walker had already ran off in her new sports car. The bird kids were really out numbered, but seemed to be holding their own.

Well that's it for the first chapter. please r&r. and give me some ideas for other stories if you want. thanks for reading


	2. black out after saving

The youngest girl seemed to have it the easiest. No one could touch a single curl on her head. It seemed like she controlled the human demon's every move. _Angel. The youngest! _I thought to myself. This would make millions on the big screen, all these people fighting. It was nonstop action.

"You wench!" I heard being called to me by a human demon, Darrell. I looked over to his voice to see him rampaging towards me. I reached into my back pocket, wrapping my fist around a pocketknife I stole from the school. I tried to stand, every muscle in my legs protesting against this action. I fell to my knees again. I wouldn't be able to fight Darrell like this.

Something rammed into Darrell. _Fang!_ There, one leg in an outstretched position in the air was one of the boys. He had dark hair and wings and a powerful kick, seeming he knocked the human brick wall ten feet backwards. He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled then turned to face Darrell once more. Darrell was standing now and about ready to charge again. The two went at it. Their bodies crumpling every so often from the force of the others attack.

"Get over here!" I heard someone demand. I looked over to see the second oldest and youngest boys motioning to me. I jumped up and over to them trying to not focus on the hot-red pain in my leg. Once next to them I fell. The youngest looked at me with wide eyes. His eyes flickered from my face to above my head. I felt the top of my head wondering what was wrong. _Oh,_ I thought with a sigh, _just my ears. _See I was fused with two animals DNA's; bird and wolf. No wonder he looked like that. I smiled at him to reassure him. The older boy didn't seem to notice.

"Name's Gazzy. This is Iggy. What's going on here?" The boy asked.

"I'm Luna and they're trying to kill me because I won't be a puppet for their own enjoyment." I said briskly. So these people were Max and her flock. I looked around to see the human demons fleeing from the sense.

The others came over to us. "You all right?" The oldest, Max asked.

"Yes thanks to you guys. Thank you so much." I smiled a grateful smile, but then the world around me got fuzzy and soon turned black.


	3. Iggy

-xXx-

When I woke up the sky was dark and it was hard to see anything. Then I saw a light in the corner of my eye. I sat up and turned to the light. It was a small fire burning about ten feet away. The others sat around it talking in almost a whisper tone. "I thought we were the only ones left with a soul."

"That's what I thought to, Gazzy."

"It could be a trap. Maybe this was all a setup."

"It's not. Her thoughts aren't evil. She knows a lot about us, but any thought about us that comes into her mind is followed by praise. She really looks up to us. Especially you Max." There was a pause. "She's awake." Six pairs of bird kids' eyes looked over at me. I just stared back wondering why they haven't left yet. I didn't expect them to stay after they saved me. After a moment more Iggy smiled and patted the empty spot next to him. "Why don't you come sit over here it's warmer."

I looked at him for a minute than stood and walked up next to him, sitting as soon as I was by his side. He smiled at me but his gaze seemed far. _Iggy's blind. So don't expect him to know where you are if you ever meet them._ I remembered someone telling me once. "Um… Thanks."

Iggy turned his head to the other side, where Max was sitting. She had tapped his hand twice and I guess he was responding. "I think Angel's right. We can't just leave someone like us to fend for herself."

Max looked at me, sizing me up like I was some kind of freak show… Well I sort of am, but that's not the point. She looked at my wolf ears then at my badly bruised wings. "How did you get in this condition?"

"When _They_ don't get what they want _They'll_ try beating it out of you." I reached behind me and touched apart of my wings that felt like it was ripped open. Pain burned as soon as my fingers touched the wound. I winched away from the pain. "Can I ask something?"

"What is it?" Max asked surprised.

"Why didn't you guys leave while I was knocked out?"

"We needed some rest anyways so we just stayed." Max turned to the younger kids. "I think it's time you three get some sleep."

"Ok, night Max, Fang, Iggy." Nudge yawned.

"See ya in the morning." Gazzy whispered as he drifted asleep.

"Night Max, Fang, Iggy," Angel said then turned to me. "Good night Luna."

I smiled and mouthed goodnight. As she closed her eyes and fell asleep I let the shock of her saying good night to me wash over my face. She really was just like a little angel. I heard some moving behind me and turned around to see what it was. Fang had stood up and walked over to a giant tree and laid his back against the trunk, closing his eyes. I duet he was sleeping but he sure could fool someone into thinking he was. Max got up and sat next to him. Leaning her back against his left shoulder and closing her eyes as well.

"Don't worry. She's just vary protecting of our family. We're all each other have." Iggy whisper next to me.

"I understand. I'd be the same way if I was in her position."

Iggy faced me, his eyes seeming to be able to see my expression, which I didn't know what it was. His face seemed to take on an air of sorrow to it. "Do you know anything about Itex is up? Do you know what their next move is?"

"No," I answered my face reflecting his. "I know nothing more than you. I'm sorry I'm of no use. They knew I would one day escape. They knew it so they never told me anything just in case I told someone else." Iggy's head lowered. I knew oh to well what it was to feel like this. The feeling of being in the dark and unaware of you're enemies next move. I betted they were all worried that they wouldn't able to get away next time they were attacked. I felt that way to. The only reason I got away this time was because Iggy and his family had saved me, but what about next time? I know that I won't have them there next time and I'll have to find away to escape by myself. I wish there was something I could do to help Iggy and his family. After all I owed them my life. "Iggy do you think Max would let me stay with you guys a little longer? Just until my wings heal fully and I can fight by myself. You know without someone having to save me."

Iggy looked at me. "I don't know. She should, she's all about the hero stuff now-a-days."

"I hope she will. I'll ask her in the morning, though." I scanned the horizon as the sky became light once more. In the morning when Max is awake and in a good mood I'll ask if I can stay with her and her family. Then I can find away to pay them back for my life.

I would like to thank skyflyer81310 for reviewing within the first few hours "Light of The Black Moon" was out. I hope you enjoyed it. And because I'm greatfull to you I dedicated this chapter to you. Please tell me if you liked it and if you think I should change anything in it. Thanks for reading everyone. See you soon


	4. An Angel From God

-xXx-

-Iggy's POV

"Wake up, Ig." Gazzy said kicking me gently in the ribs.

"Go away." I mumbled pushing his legs away from me. Then I heard a soft laugh. One I didn't recognize.

"Oh just open your eyes real fast. I want to show you something." I groaned then opened my eyes hesitantly. As soon as I did something weird happened. I could see! I could see so clearly, and what I saw made my face turn a bright red. Leaning over me was a girl. Her hair long and golden, her eyes were a hazily-grey and her skin was a fair olive, but her ears were on top her head and they looked almost dog like.

"How are you sleepy head?" She laughed.

"L-L-Luna?" I stammered. Blood rushed to my face as she nodded. Her face grew grime. "Did it not work?"

"Huh?"

"Luna has the ability to lend others her senses without losing them herself." Gazzy said next to Luna, his smile wide. "She let me feel like I was being tickled when it was her being tickled. Cool right?"

"So can you see?" she asked surviving my face. I nodded, my words stolen away be her presence. A smile danced across her lips and her eyes brightened.

"So how long does it last?" Nudge asked walking up next to Gazzy. Luna leaned back to look at her, allowing me to sit up. "As long as I'm with in 2 thousand yards of him."

"Really?" Nudge said happily. Nudge rambled on, asking Luna every thing she could think of and telling her about all her likes and dislikes, only needed the slightest nudge from Luna to continue.

I stood and walked over to Max. She scanned my features. "So her abilities work?"

"Yep. Who'd have thought I'd be able to see again." Max smiled relief washing over her features. Fang walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Things haven't been quit the same ever since these two finally realized how much they loved each other, but our lives only changed slightly. Max blushed and mouthed something to Fang. I didn't catch what it was but I guessed it was stop or something to that affect because he pulled away from her. I laughed at his expression as he let his arms drop to his sides. He just glared at me then smirked. His gaze lead behind me. I turned to see what he was looking at and my blood rushed to my face again. Luna was standing behind me smiling. She stood there as if a statue. My heart speed and my thoughts went fuzzy. Why was I feeling like this? From behind me Fang laughed. "H-Hey Luna."

"Hi." She walked next to me and picked up Max's hands in her own. Max's eyes widened and her body grew stiff. "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you guys for now. I promise to help you any way I can."

"Um… No…Problem." Max said with a stammer in her voice. I swear only God could make Max act this way, so that must mean something. That's it! Luna was sent by God. She was an angel sent to me by God. That's what she must be, nothing else could bring me such happiness just by being alive.


	5. A scream

-Luna's POV-

Iggy's face was bright red the whole time I stood next to him. I'm not sure why though. I mean all I was doing was thanking Max for letting me stay with them. Is he getting sick?

"Ig come help me out." Fang called to Iggy as he walked into the forest. Iggy followed him quickly.

"So why do you want to stay with us again?" Max questioned.

"Because I want to repay you for saving me. Though I don't know how I'm going to do that yet." I laughed, scratching the back of my head.

-Iggy's POV-

I followed Fang to get firewood so we could make breakfast. We went without talking for many moments. Then he broke the silence. "So you like Luna?"

"W-What?"

"Don't play stupid." He looked at me coking his head. "Every time she comes near you, you blush and have a hard time talking to her."

I searched for words but found none. Was that this feeling in me? The one that made my head spin.

"Well?" He coxed.

"Um…Well I guess I" I was cut off by somebody's screams. The screams came from the camp, making my heart stop. Was that Luna?

I took off running without even thinking. I breached the line of trees that surrounded the camp and froze. Those huge freaks were back and they brought friends. I scanned the battle. Max was taking on three men twice her size. Gazzy and Nudge tag teamed to kick one in the gut and send him flying. Total ran around biting anyone he could get to while Angel had them fighting one another.

Fang burst from the trees and immediately started fighting, but I still couldn't move. My blood ran cold as I scanned the battle field again. Where was Luna? What happened to her? I watched as Max grabbed one guy and slung him into his comrade. Blood spilled from both their moths as they fell to the ground with a loud _thud!_ Their bodies went motionless immediately.

That's when I found her. Not too far behind Max was Luna. She stood staring at the guy Fang fought yesterday. She had bruises up and down her arms, her stomach looked imploded the way she clutched it crumpled over, and blood ran down the side of her face. How could it get this bad already!?!

The man started towards Luna, smirking and holding his arms out. Luna stepped back and fell. She hit the ground hard and crumpled up into a ball of pain. The man still advanced towards her. I took off again, jumping over lifeless bodies and dodging incoming attacks. I soon reached them and placed myself between them.


	6. Dead?

"Is this your last resort?" He mocked. "Come on Luna, do you really think a little boy can defeat me?"

I heard something move behind me but didn't look back. I keep my focus on the man in front of me. Then without warning he lashed out and kicked me in the ribs. I was flung to the side and my air was forced out of my lungs. I stood and placed myself back in between them, taking stance and getting ready for his next attack. He lashed out again with another kick but this time I caught his leg and stoke him in the chest with a kick of my own. He stumbled back some gasping for air. Without giving him any time to catch his bearings I jumped and hit him in the head with a round-house kick. His body fell to the ground lifelessly. I turned to Luna feeling tricked.

She looked dead and dread twisted at my soul, but then she groaned and looked up at me. In her crumpled position she looked so much like a little child, lost and afraid. I kneeled down next to her and placed my hand on her arm. She felt cold to the touch. Her eyes widened and she mouthed "behind you" to me. I went to see what was scaring her but before I could turn my head I felt a red-hot pain go down the back of my neck. I felt my body go limp and heard someone yell my name as my world went black…again.

-xXx-

-Luna's POV-

Iggy placed his hand on my arm. I felt numb to everything but his warm touch. For a moment I was content, and then I saw Darrell rise behind Iggy. I wanted to scream for him to move but all my body could do was mouth the warning "behind you."

His face took the hint of fear as he started to turn to see what was behind him but he moved to slow and Darrell slammed his two barrel fist into the back of Iggy's neck. His eyes widened the closed as he fell lifelessly to the ground next to me.

"IGGY!" I screamed, pain filling my voice. I scattered next to him and pulled him into my arms sobbing as I felt his dead weight pull o my arms. My tears blurred my vision and my heart's pains made my body numb as Darrell throw something at me as he ran away.

"Our orders were to not KILL anyone," One of the human demons yelled. "Nice going, now he's dead!"

_Dead! _The word twisted into my heart and soul, making me feel sick. I sensed the others gathering around us and heard them, but it didn't seem like they were near and I couldn't hear a word they said. I buried my face into Iggy's arm. It felt so clod compared to his touch only moment before. Dead… He can't be dead… He can't be…"HE CAN'T BE!"

**Short chapter I knew. I'm sorry but I couldn't think of anything to put after this to keep the suspense. Hope you liked it **


	7. My angel

-xXx-

Hours passed and still Iggy didn't wake. My sobs finally died because I had no more tears to cry. It was night once more and Max has some how gotten the younger kids to sleep. And Fang some how got her to sleep. They both tried to coax me to rest but I refused to sleep until Iggy's eyes opened. This was my entire fault and I can't do anything about it. Iggy might be… be… be dead because of me. I gulped down the idea of him never waking again. He still had a pulse…I think.

"You'll die if you don't get some sleep." Fang said sitting next to me. "Iggy's strong, an idiot like that couldn't kill him."

I just nodded, afraid to look him in the eye. His brother was harmed because of me. How could he stand to be near me?

He sighed. "Did you know he thought of you as an angel?" I looked up at him, shock covering my face. "Angel told me about it."

I lowered my gaze. An angel? How could I be an angel when I cause nothing but trouble? I felt a tear threatening to spill over.

"Even though you two only just meet he feels so strongly towards you." Fang stood, placed his hand on my head, and before walking away said. "You just being alive makes him happy. You're his angel."

I whipped away a single tear that fell as he left my side. I guess my eyes had some tears to throw away on the pity I felt for myself.

My gaze fell on Iggy's face and for some reason I couldn't look away. His face was so peaceful. His dirty blonde hair fell over his eyes, his face was caked with dirt, and his wings lay just right to make him look like a real angel. I smoothed out my lab gown and laid his head gingerly on my lap. I brushed his hair from his eyes and leaned my forehead against his. I whispered quietly to him as I let my eye grow heavy. "Please wake up my angel. I need you so please open your handsome eyes soon.'

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to slip into the world of sleep. But right before I was fully asleep I felt someone's warm hand cup mine in theirs.


	8. He's awake!

-Iggy's POV-

I grabbed Luna's hand gently in mine as she fell asleep. Her warmth was comforting as I woke from my dead state. She called me her angel…didn't she? How could that be when she was the one who saved me from being blind forever and from myself?

_"…open you handsome eyes soon" _Was she really talking to me when she said that? I opened my eyes just enough to see her beautiful face so close to mine. She was talking to me. I felt so calm when she was close to me. Even the pains from where that idiot hit me didn't seem to hurt so bad. I pulled myself closer to her and breathed in every sense that was her. Her dark silver wings wrapped around us, almost posing as curtains. I felt her breathe so evenly on my skin and tried to steady my breathing to match hers.

"Iggy…" She whispered in her sleep. I placed my open hand on her cheek and replied to her in a soothing tone. "I'm here…I'm right here with you Luna." Lips seemed to pull back in a gentle smile with my words. I closed my eyes again and settled into a deep sleep with her by my side. I wish it could be this way forever.

-xXx-

I woke the next morning to Luna's sweet face. She was still sleeping leaning over me. I gently squeezed her hand that laid in mine. She opened her eyes soon after almost in a daze. Her eyes locked on mine as if doubting she was awake. "Morning you…"

"I-I-Iggy?" Her voice was shaky. "Your alive?" Her eyes grew tears.

"Yes, I'm alive." I sat up to show I was fine, though my body protested against such action. Her eyes started overflowing with tears as she slung her arms around my neck, almost pushing me over, and wailed. "Oh my gad! Iggy! Thank you so much… Thank you for not leaving me so soon!"

I wrapped my arms around her trying to comfort her. Behind her Max, Fang, and Angel came closer. Max's eyes were full of tears too. Fang smirked, I knew he felt the need to cry to but wouldn't. Angel fell to the ground in tears of joy shouting. "He's alive! Nudge! Gazzy! He's alive!"

Nudge and Gazzy soon joined the others around me and Luna. Tear striking down their faces. Total ran up to us and licked my face, using Luna's back as a ladder to get to me. I smiled at them and held Luna tighter. "I'm fine now. I'm sorry I worried you so much. I'll never worry you again, I promise."

"Your family will always worry about you. That's what family does." Luna said pushing back so we were looking each other in the eyes. "And I'll always worry about you because that's what people who love someone do, they worry about them." My face grew hot as the blood rushed to it. I smiled lovingly at her and pulled her closer to me, into a hug.

"I need to talk to you alone." I told her, releasing her so we could see each other's faces again. "Will you come with me real fast?"

"But you can't walk yet…" I cut her off and stood. "Please come with me?" I asked holding out my hand. She nodded her head and placed her hand in mine. I pulled her to her feet and showed into the forest. _Angel, _I thought knowing Angel could hear me, _Tell the others that I just need to tell Luna something Fang made me realize. I'll be fine._ I looked back to see Angel nod her head at me. I smiled and vanished through the trees with Luna.

Five minutes later I stopped and turned towards her, my face red and my heart racing. When I looked at her I saw that her face was red too. "Luna… I know that we just meet but I…"

**To be continued! Don't you just love these cliff hangers lol.**


	9. Only chance!

_Five minutes later I stopped and turned towards her, my face red and my heart racing. When I looked at her I saw that her face was red too. "Luna… I know that we just meet but I…"_

Chapter 9

"Luna I lo..." I was cut off by some laughing behind us. I whirled around to see Ann Walker advancing toward us. "How cute, you really think she likes you."

Luna stepped closer behind me, clutching my shirt and shacking in fear. Why was she afraid of Ann now when she wasn't before? That's when I saw another person stepping out from behind a giant tree. It was a huge boy with dark brown hair and lifeless black eyes. He was big built and muscular. Around his forehead was a silver band with three blinking lights on it. He walked up next to Ann, smirking over at us when he was beside her. Luna pushed herself up next to my back and whispered. "Dark…"

I watched as Ann walked around Dark. "Isn't he great? He does whatever he is told to do without a compliant. Though that could just be because of this new brain control band we've come up with." She laughed stopping to the side of him.

"Luna," The giant cooed. "Let's go. You've done your job by finding Max now let's go home. Don't you miss me at all?"

Luna stepped to the side some so she could peer over my shoulder at the monster. "My job?"

My heart stopped as I realized what Dark had just said. "Stop pretending. We've got the others already; all we need is that boy. Come on you don't truly love that of-no-use failure more than your own flesh and blood do you? Just step away from him and you and _your_ brother can leave unharmed." Ann said smiling. Luna gasped beside me. She knew exactly what Ann was saying; either she lets them take me or her brother dies. Her fist tightened around my sleeve. I looked over at her to see her staring at me with question in her eyes. I nodded my head letting her know that she should step away from me. She hesitated for a second then let go of my shirt and backed away. Moments later I was being shoved to the ground by the giant monster that was Luna's brother. My breathe left me.

I looked up hoping Luna had already left because I knew that this would not look pretty, for I felt my blood gushing from my mouth and heard my bones breaking. But she was still there, still watching, Ann right beside her telling her she did great. Her eyes seemed distant as she stared at me. Her once always happy face showed no happiness, no life, and no emotion. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and make her smile again. I wanted so badly to just break away and fly away with her, but if I did that her brother would die. The only thing I could do was try to let her know that I knew she didn't do this on purpose. I smiled weakly at her, but she did not return my smile. No, she just turned and walked away. As she turned to leave I noticed tears wielding up in her loving eyes. _Be safe, _I thought, _I love you._

I was shoved to my feet after my hands were bond and pushed out of the woods to the clearing we made camp in. Max and the others were tired up and knocked out. I was pushed next to them, hitting the ground face first next to Fang. I glared up at Dark, but he just smirked thinking nothing of my gaze.

We were shoved into a huge truck and drove back to our old prison. Once there they throw us into jail cells. Max and Fang had woken up but the others still were fast asleep unaware of the nightmare they were about to wake to. Our cells were big enough for each of us to walk one small circle in, the bars were mad of titanium steel, and they only had a small torn apart blanket in them for each of us. The night went by slow as we waited to hear our fates.

-xXx-

-Luna's POV-

"Here you are, sweetie." Ann cooed as she gave me some clothes to wear. "I think you find it quite nice here."

"The. Day. Pgs. Fly." I hissed.

"Don't be that way; after all you're the one who doomed them all." She said leaving this hole in the wall they called my room. I looked around; they weren't taking any chances of me escaping again. The only window was bared and guards walked up and down the halls. I walked over to the small twin sized bed and flung myself onto it, sobbing into the pillow. What have I done? Iggy was really going to die now! He was going to die all because of me.

After sobbing a few moments an idea came to me. I looked up at my new clothes and smiled. Standing I looked around the small room again. There was no where they could hide cameras and no cameras the eye could see. I tore off my lab gown and pulled on my new clothes. I looked at myself in the body mirror Ann had supplied for me. I wore a dark red tank top that showed a half an inch of my stomach, black pin lined pants, and black tennis shoes. My pants hugged my hips and laid low enough where my moon shaped birth mark showed. I smiled at myself and headed to the door. Before I could open Darrell burst through it.

"I can't believe you!" He screamed.

"What?"

"How could you choose those failed experiments over me, but your brainless brother over them? I'm way better than any of them!" He screamed. Darrell had a big ego and he can never stand the fact that I might like someone more than him. But I mean this guy has tried killing me more time then I can count. What do you want me to do about it?

"Well at least that blind freak will never live to see another sun rise." He scoffed. My heart stopped. "Wh-what did you say?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" He smirked thinking I would like the news to come. "They're going to kill him tonight. Just him though. They say his friends may be of some use still." My world went numb. I felt nothing… Heard nothing. The only thing I saw was Iggy's smiling face withering away. I jumped up and kicked Darrell in the back of the head knocking him out cold than ran as fast as I could down to the cells Iggy and the others were being held in. The pains in my legs from the day I first meet Iggy returned, burning my muscles. I turned down a hall and flew down a flight of stairs. The stairs wound their way down under the ground. The air became dense. I heard nothing. No guards were around. This would be my only chance!


	10. Escape

-Iggy's POV-

Time seemed slow. Every second ticked by as if stopping to laugh at us. I sat, my back against the cool concert wall of my cell, hoping Luna was fine. I wanted to see her again. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell how much I love her. I laughed at myself. I would never get that chance. Luna was safe, now, with her brother and I was destined to die tonight. This news came to us only moments ago. Everyone else would live, but I would no longer take up any space.

A sharp pain flew down my side. From what I could tell I had a broken rib or two and fractured wrist. I still had my sight but it was fuzzy. Fang guessed that Luna was close but not that close making the connection between us hazy. I wished my sight would go away for good. If it did that would mean Luna was far away and hopefully well. But at the same time I wanted to see her face again, close to mine like this morning. I felt warm tears roll down my face as I thought of Luna her beautiful voice rang in my ears as if she were next to me.

"IGGY!"

-Luna's POV-

"IGGY!" I screamed as I searched the halls of cells looking for him.

Iggy's POV-

It can't be here.

-Luna's POV-

My heart pained as the thought of me being to late crossed my mind. Please be alright Iggy.

"Luna! Over here!" I heard Fang's strong voice call out for me. Even after everything his voice went unchanged, still as kind and trustful as when he tried to sooth me in the forest.

I ran toward the brotherly sound, my body acting as if Fang's voice was its only saver. Then a new thought pulled my body. Iggy was alive. I could feel it in every fiber of my body. Iggy, my Iggy, was alive. I turned left and then sharply turned right. I soon found myself running toward a cell with Fang in it. He smiled at me, making me smile weakly back. Something caught the corner of my eye, forcing me to stop. There back against the wall, eyes shut, tears rolling down his, and blood covered was Iggy. I fell to the ground next to his cell, reached my arm through the bars and placed my hand on his cheek. "Iggy…"

He placed his hand on mine and smirked. "I knew I wanted to see Luna bad enough, but to be hearing and feeling things," He laughed pitifully. "I must be dead."

"You're not dead, not yet." Tears wielded in my eyes. "Iggy look at me."

Iggy opened his eye laughing at himself. I could tell he thought this was an illusion. But when his eyes fell on mine they widened. He moved closer to the cell door and placed his body so he was facing me. He reached his arms through the cell bars and cupped my face in his hands. Stroking my face he said. "Luna, your really here. You're here with me."

I smiled at him and nodded my head. Then a new emotion crossed his face. "No! You can't be here! You have to go, now! You have to be safe!"

"I can't go anywhere without you." I sobbed. He whipped my tears away and tried soothing me. I leaned my forehead against the cell bar, he meet me there by doing the same. "We have to get out of here."

I heard some noise from the floor above. They knew I was down here, they are coming.

"You two get out of here." Max called from behind me. I turned and shock my head. "We can't leave without you guys."

"Look, Iggy's the only one who's in real danger. We can survive a little longer here. You get Iggy out and both of you leave. Find away to save the rest of us and come back when you've both fully heal. Go somewhere safe!"

"But…"

"Max is right." Fang soothed. "You to go. Get him out of here and leave." As if Fang's words were magic I stood went to the guard key rack and took off the keys. These guys were idiots. Iggy's cell key said blind kid on it. I opened his door and helped him up. There was a door not to far away that lead to another stair case that went straight up. We started to it, but paused before leaving. I looked back at the other. Max looked at us with worried eyes and Fang smiled at me, as if encouraging me. The younger kids all look sad and hopeless. I wanted to get them all out but couldn't I heard the pounding of boots on concert now. I released Iggy so he could fly straight out then followed him soon after.

Once in the sky we took off full throttle. We flew for four hours then Iggy couldn't fly anymore. We landed near a huge lake. Iggy settled in next to a big oak and I started a fire.

"Come here." He said holding out his arms. I walked over and knelt next to him. He pulled me in close to him. My heart speed. I could here his heart, too, pounding against the part of his chest that was exposed. "I love you Luna. I love you so much I can't stand it."

"Iggy I-I-I" I stuttered trying to place the words I wanted in order.


	11. Two sides

His eyes held mine, not letting me look away for a second. My mind raced. I loved Iggy, of course I did. But I didn't know he loved me back. What should I do? I finally tore my gaze from him focusing on his arm where a huge bruise laid. I gently ran my fingers over it, pulling them back when he flinched. His eyes stayed locked on my face. I could feel them even when I couldn't see them.

I finally took a deep breathe and looked back up at him. "I love you too." I murmured. His eyes gleamed and a smile danced across his face. I felt my face turn red as he leaned closer to me. With in that moment his lips pressed against mine, my breathe caught in my throat. Almost like instinct I wrapped my arms around his neck, twisting my fingers in his hair. One of his arms twined itself around my waist pulling me even closer; the other stayed losing allowing his hand to rest on my hip.

We broke apart after a long moment of being like this. I felt his warm breath on my skin; I saw the fire in his eyes. I pulled my lips to him and continued the fantasy I was in. My world seemed to catch fire; everything turned bright and gave off heat. My heart started slamming into my chest as Iggy's tongue slipped pass my lips. My whole body numbed to anything that wasn't him.

-xXx-

-Fang's POV-

"Where are they, boy?" A deranged idiot spat at me. I coked my head and smirked; crossing my arms over my chest. Like I was going to give away the where-a- bouts of my family, even if I knew. Where ever they where, though, they were hopefully safe.

I was flung back into a brick wall. "Tell me where they went!"

"I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Stop wasting this good air and go die already." With that I was thrown back into the new cell they had for us, so all of us would be in the same place for questioning. Angel and Gazzy huddled together in the corner guarded by Max, she wasn't going to le these idiots touch them. Nudge was at the front of the cell trying to hit anyone who'd walk by. She scratched a few but that was it. I walked over to Max. She had the worst wounds now. They had taken her out for tutor and question sessions about eight times now, and she always seemed to get into a physical fight with the bumbling fools. One gash ran across her left cheek, gushing blood. I ripped a piece of my shirt off and pressed it against the gruesome cut. She placed her hand over mine, closing her eyes. This was hard on her, I know, but we both know that it was the only way to save Iggy's life. And we wouldn't be here long; soon enough we'd figure out a plan to escape, if Luna and Iggy hadn't come back by then.

"Fang?" Her sweet voice rang.

"Huh?"

"How much longer do you think they will go until they give up?"

"Who knows; probably not much longer, they're about to pass out." I joked with her, pointing at one big guy who looked like he was about to fall over. She chuckled under her breath and moved closer to me. I sat up against the steal bars of the cell and pulled her closer. "Go on to sleep. I'll watch over everything." She nodded and closed her eyes. Nudge came and laid next to her, laying her head on Max's lap. They both fell asleep soon after. Total was curled up in Angel's lap and Angel's head rested on Gazzy's shoulder. Gazzy was still wide-eyed, but he rested his head on Angel's.

"Fang, are we going to see Iggy again?" He asked in almost a whine.

"Yeah, no one could keep that boy away from us; not even a pretty girl" I laughed. Gazzy's mouth curled into a giant smile. Iggy was his best friend and the poor boy couldn't stand being without him even when he knew Iggy was with his parent. I had to get these guys out of here and find the other two. We couldn't go much longer without them. Even Luna was a big part of our family now; even if Max won't admit it yet, she loved the girl like a sister now.


	12. Nightmare or Warning?

-xXx-

-Iggy's POV-

Luna had fallen asleep not to long ago. I would be asleep to if it wasn't for the fact me family was still in danger. I gazed at Luna's face, feeling my grieve fading. As soon as we had all our energy back we'll go and get them.

"Iggy…" Luna's sweet voice drifted to me. She twisted onto her side and twined her arms around mine. Her peaceful face stayed rested and gave no sign of waking. Her bangs fell over her left eye almost perfectly. Her wings folded around us both. A smile crossed her mouth as I placed my hand on her cheek. Her eye fluttered open, once they fell on mine her smile grew. "Iggy..."

"Hey beautiful." I cooed.

"What time is it?"

"Somewhere between midnight and dawn." She inched herself closer to me, running her hands up my chest. I wrapped my hand around hers. Her face grew aglow as her eyes fell once more. She leaned her head on my shoulder. I rested my head on hers and closed my eyes. Then a soft, sweet sound drifted to my ears. Luna was singing.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
he's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
the other on my heart  
i look around, turn the radio down  
he says baby is something wrong?  
i say nothing i was just thinking how we don't have a song  
and he says...

_our song is the slamming screen door,  
sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
when you're on the phone and you talk real slow  
cause it's late and your mama don't know  
our song is the way you laugh  
the first date "man, i didn't kiss her, but i should have"  
and when i got home...before i said amen  
asking god if he could play it again  
_

Her beautiful voice drifted lovingly threw the cool air.

_  
I was walking up the front porch steps after everything the day  
had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
and lost and thrown away  
got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
and the note that said..._

The song faded as she fell fast asleep once more. I found myself drifting into dreams of her soon after.

_An angel descended from the clouds, her wings outstretched, her hair blowing wildly behind her._

"_You're not welcome here." She scorned. But she wasn't talking to me. Luna appeared in front of me moments after tears striking down her face._

"_Why not?" She cried. "Why can't I be with him?"_

_The angel came closer, but she wasn't exactly an angel. It was Max._

I woke with a start. What were Max and Luna doing in my dream? What did they mean?

Luna was already up; the sun was high in the sky. She smiled over at me and stood from where she sat. In her hands she held a big leaf with something on it.

"Now I may have grown up in a lab but I can cook pretty well, if I do say so myself and I know what you can and can't eat in the wilderness." She handed me the leaf. On it were some rusted nuts and barriers and a few eggs. "The mother was killed by a fox so I thought it wouldn't matter if I took the eggs to eat."

I smiled and took the leaf. The array of smells filled the air. She sat next to me and we began to eat the small amount of food.


	13. New Hopes

-Fang's POV-

"Wake up you brats." Someone hissed. I stiffened, awaiting someone to pull me out of the cell like they have many times before. No one rammed through the cage door, but it was to dark to see who the hiss was coming from and who it was going to. Max stirred in her sleep. I've tried letting her sleep as much as possible; I took her turns in questioning, soothed Nudge when she had a nightmare, and song Angel and Gazzy to sleep about five times. When I got up I tried to move her as little as possible.

"Fang," She whispered in a dragged voice.

"Shhh," I cooed, smoothing her hair from her face. "Go back to sleep." I felt her swift her weight slightly and nudge herself closer to my side. Nudge lay on my other side, she moved there after Max pushed her off of her in her sleep. Angel and Gazzy sleep in the corner they did in the first place; right behind Max where she could keep them from harm. Our family seemed broken like this; here without Iggy.

-xXx-

-Luna's POV-

We started flying an hour ago; stopping to rest once for Iggy. I think his rib was broken, but I'm no doctor so I'm not quite sure. We needed a place to rest and get him some medical attention; even if he doesn't want it.

That's when I saw it, a town! I swerved and twisted in the air, dancing with joy as best I could without hitting Iggy's wings with my own. He stopped and watched me puzzled and dazed. I pointed to the town then to a group of trees near it. He smiled and started downwards; me descending over him. When we were eight feet from the ground we pulled our wings in and landed gracefully next to two huge trees. I flattened my ears against the top of my head and covered them with my hair. This would have to do until I got a hat.

We started to the town my hand in his. When we reached it my nostrils filled with the sweet smell of freshly cooked bread. Merchants and civilians were everywhere. To get anything, food or a hat, we'd need money though. We walked to the middle of the town looking for a place to hide as we stayed here.

"Looking for a job?" A girl our age asked running up to us. "If so we're looking for two young people to help us at the _Lilly Pad Café!" _

"Actually, we do need jobs." I said as Iggy cringed next to me. "But we also need some medical treatment."

"No problem," The girl cheered. "My dad's a doctor he can help." She started walking past a small fountain that stood in the center of the town. "My name's Cindy Vex. I work at the café with my mom but we need more to help. We need a waitress and someone to deliver the food to some of our customers. My dad said anyone who joins our crew will get free check ups and any medical care they need."

She continued happily as we walked into a small café. It was a cute little area inside. Decorated like an 18th century house. Old photos covered the walls and the tables had white and sky blue clothes laid over them. "Wow." Was the only thing I could say


	14. Escape to a New Home

-A month later-

-Fang's POV-

"Max, you ok?" I sounded, with the most worry I've ever felt before. Max laid crumpled on the ground only feet from me, but no mattered how I tried I couldn't get to her. The idiots finally found our weak spot; each other. The younger kids were dangling from the roof their feet and hands bound, their wings presses tightly against their backs. And I was chained a cold stone wall; all my hands, ankles, and neck enclosed in metal rings. We all watched as Max was slowly being killed before our eyes. And what made it worse is that she couldn't fight back. If she tried the younger ones would be killed off.

"Max?" I called again when no answer came from her lips and no movement was made by her body. I strained against the shackles that held me fast. I felt my heart being torn into shreds as both my best friend and love began to slip away. As I struggled against my holdings I felt warm liquid spill from my wrist. I looked to see that my cuffs were cutting into my skin, and deeply. "Max!"

Max's body shivered as I called her name over again. This only made me fight harder to get to her. She lifted her and laughed at the over grown wart that had put her in this condition of being drenched in her own blood. She held out her hand and in it was a set of three keys. The keys to mine, the kids, and totals holdings. The human demon went nuts looking from her to his belt were the keys were hidden. In his confusion Max flew to the kids and released them. Their wings snapped out as soon as their wrists were free. Max gave Angel the key for Total and then headed towards me. She unshackled me quickly allowing no time for the idiot to realize that he was moving to slow. I kissed her soft lips the instant I got a chance, then as shock took over her face swerved around her and kicked the monster in the stomach sending him stumbling backwards. She and I took off the moment he lost his balance.

"The only way out is through that window." Gazzy said swerving to a halt in front of us. "But it's bared off and they took all my bombs." At that moment we heard a deep explosion somewhere close by. The building around where we flew shock wildly. Next thing we knew, we saw Luna soaring over to us smiling.

"Sorry it took so long." She chirped. "Iggy's wounds were really bad. But we have a place to hide and some money to get some food."

"So let's get outta here!" Iggy yelled up at us as he came through the small passageway, throwing two cherry bombs down the way he came. When he reached us he smirked and flung something at the bared window. With nothing else as a warning we dived down low and covered our heads. With in seconds the bomb exploded, sending fragments of metal and rock everywhere. Luna headed up first and signaled us that there were no traps. We all soared up past the huge hole Iggy had made. As we did he held his head up high as if it was his greatest achievement, but he held his head up even higher when Luna joined him at his side in flight.

"Luna, thank you." Max's uncharacteristically hollow voice carried over to her. Luna nodded in her direction and began to speed up her flight, as did the rest of us. The younger kids seemed more energetic then people who have gone days without sleep and food should have. Max stayed close to me for my fear of her falling out of the sky. And Luna and Iggy lead the group to a small village that seemed out of date.

We landed near a bunch of tall, old trees and walked towards the village. Right in front of where the streets of the worn down town started was a small cottage Luna skipped up to. "This is our place." She chirped.

Inside the small hut was three rooms a bathroom and a small living/kitchen/dining room area. This was a lot more than you thought could fit in there. Iggy immediately fell unto the tan love seat that sat next to the door. Luna showed the kids the room in which they would be staying and Max walked over to the eight-seating table.

"We have a home now." Were her only words.

**Sorry for the long wait. I had tons of things to do for school. So here's the next chapter, hope you like. Also I wrote another IggyxLuna story called "With a Kiss". I'd really like if you read it and told me what you think of it. Thanks for reading bye.**


	15. Family

**So story will be ending soon. That is unless you, my faithful readers, tell me to continue. If not there are going to be at least three chapters left. So here's the next one.**

-Iggy's POV-

My family… My family is finally safe and sound back with me. We finally have a home again. And we have a new family member. For once life was going good, what else could I ask for?

I looked over at Fang and Max, who stood next to our table. Max's face seemed hollow; dark circles lay under her eyes and her skin was pail. Fang's futures were sunken, but more in a just hasn't eaten in two days, Max was more like the living-dead. Fang wrapped his lengthy arms around Max, holding her up. He sat down pulling her into his lap. The instant her head laid against his chest she fell asleep. He looked over to me and motioned for me to leave them alone. I stood ad stretched, walking into the hallway.

Luna stood in the doorway to our room, her back to me. The way she leaned against the door beam made her look older, like she became more mature just standing there. A sigh left her lips as she turned to me. When our eyes meet she smiled and walked into the room. I followed her without thinking. In the room she sat on the small queen sized bed, still smiling at me.

"It's nice having them home isn't it?" She started. I sat behind her on the bed, wrapping her in my arms and allowing my legs to fold over hers.

"Yes, t is." I sighed. She placed her hands on my arms and traced a scare that lay on my left arm from long ago. I rested my head on her shoulder and sighed again. A family; could mutant-bird kids have a family of their own and keep them safe? I pondered this for only a second before Luna leaned back, her body molding with mine. Her warmth took away every though that wasn't _remember to breathe_. She twisted in my arms so that she could look me directly in the eyes. Our lips meet only seconds later. My heart speed as my face grew red hot.

Her lips parted for a short breathe, but before she closed them I traced them with my tongue and let it slip past them. I felt her body heat rise as I massaged her tongue with mine. Her heart beat grew so loud it drowned out all other noises. We parted, both of us breathing heavily. Luna took on an angelic aura about her. In her eyes was a fire, burning for something I couldn't quite give. I ran my fingers through her hair then laid back on the bed. She laid next to me, cuddling into my side. Her arms rested against my chest as mine wrapped around her, drawing her closer to me.

We lied like this for many moments before she drifted t sleep. I followed her into the dream world so after. My dreams filled with our family and our future.


	16. Work

**Sorry about not posting anything in ohhh…. The beginning of 2008. I really am sorry guys. I know a lot of you were dedicated followers and some wrote me many times wondering when I'd post again. I promise I have not forgotten about you all. I have been writing more I just haven't really had time to do much with it with High School and all. So without further a due the next chapter!**

-Luna's POV-

I woke to dim morning light. Iggy's arms were loosely wrapped around me. I looked up at his face and noticed how content he looks in his sleep. My mind seemed to be working extra slow this morning… That is it was working extra slow until I saw the clock. 7:39 blinked in red warning me of how late it was getting. I scurried out of Iggy's arms and onto my feet. This quick movement woke Iggy forcing him to stretch and yawn to fully wake.

"What's up?" He asked in a slurred voice.

"We have to be at work in thirty minutes." My words rushed from my mouth as I grabbed my work clothes and ran to the bathroom. Slamming the door in my haste I also seemed to have woken the rest of the flock. Ignoring their sleeping groans I stripped and yesterday's clothes and turned towards the mirror. I twisted myself this way and that, making sure I didn't have any scares and bruises from our little adventure yesterday. I only had one large bruise on the small of my back were one of the human demons threw his empty gun at me. They truly are stupid.

I donned the light blue dress and white apron that Lily Pad Café considered their uniform. I brushed my hair into a ponytail and brushed my teeth quickly. I looked in the mirror one more time with a sigh before heading back to my room. Upon entering the room I found Iggy just about finished getting ready himself. He turned toward me with his shirt unbuttoned and his tie just laid across his shoulders. I walked towards him smiling, reaching out to grab at his shirt. I started buttoning him up and as I finished he placed his hand over mine.

"Luna, can we have a normal family life?" His words were gentle.

"Of course," I started. "Your family is with us now and we're going to live like everyone else."

"That's not what I meant." He sighed.

I waited for him to continue, to tell me what he meant. He didn't though… He just let go of my hand and looked away. I finished by tying his tie loosely around his neck. We didn't talk as we finished and walked to the kitchen where everyone else was now. The younger kids sat at the table eating Lucky Charms. Max, who looks a lot better now, and Fang sat on the love seat listening to the small box radio that Iggy fixed up about a week ago.

"We have work today, so we can't show you around town." I said apologetically.

"That's fine, we need a day off anyways." Fang said with a slight smile.

"Let's go Luna." Iggy sighed as he handed me my white ribbon headband that I used to cover my ears.

-xXx-

-Iggy's POV-

"Thank you for coming." Luna chirped as a teen couple walked out of the café's door. She piled their dishes and trash on a tray and wiped down the table. They were the last costumers for today, so all we had left to do was clean up. Cindy stood next to me in the kitchen. She was talking about some kind of dance at her school. I didn't really listen. I was too busy watching Luna through the windows between the kitchen and the main room. Luna was wiping down all of the tables and countertops. She looks beautiful in her uniform. I could see the light bumps on her back where her wings were pressed tightly to it. Thank god no one else noticed.

"So do you wanna go?" Cindy asked, her cheeks bright red.

"Huh?"

"The dance. Anyone can go if they have a ticket." She took a deep breath. "Do you wanna go with me?"

I was caught off guard with the question, but I didn't even think about it. My mind was now stuck on Luna in a beautiful dress dancing to slow music with me. I shook my head realizing how sissy that seemed for me to be thinking. Luna was definitely changing me. Then I thought about how Nudge would love finding the prettiest dresses and trying them on and forcing a multitude of dresses on Max and Luna. That dance might be a fun thing for all of us.

"Well?"

"No thanks. I have plans for that night."

Cindy's draw dropped leaving mouth agape. But I just stuck the dishes in the washer and walked out to Luna. She smiled widely at me and tossed her rag into the bucket under the counter.

"Ready?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah. Let's go."


	17. Our Family

**Okay newest update. I will be posting more often now. Maybe once a week after I post chapter 20 (which is already written on paper I just gotta get all the chapters in between first.) So here's the latest installment. **

-Luna's POV-

Iggy and I walked down the main shopping street of this small town. It was about two in the afternoon and many of the shops were going through shift changes. The smell of fresh bread and blooming flowers filled the air. I couldn't believe how simple life could be in hiding.

I thought about Iggy's question. Could we truly have a normal life? Could freak bird-kids have a family and kids and just be normal? I hope so. I've always wanted children. But who would want to have kids with me? Iggy said he loved me, but that doesn't mean he wants to have a family with me. He loved his family how it is now. Just the seven of them; Max, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Total, and him.

"Luna, are you alright?"

"Just thinking about having a family…" I stopped myself short as I realized what I had said.

"You want a family?" He asked with a raised brow.

"U…Well…" I searched for the words I wanted. "Someday… I guess… But it doesn't matter."

Iggy walked closer to me as I walked backwards. I soon found myself back against the wall with him leaning close to me, his eyes staring deeply into mine. My breath caught in my throat and heat grew in my cheeks.

"Do you want a family now?" He asked in a lowered voice.

The words got caught in my throat. What was he saying? Why was he looking at me like that? As if he was a starving man and I was an all-you-can-eat buffet.

"Hey you kids!" A voice boomed. "Don't do that here!"

Iggy pulled away quickly as an elderly shop keeper came over to us, yelling and lecturing about how in his days didn't go around kissing and 'shacking up' in front of public places. I didn't know we were doing either. Me and Iggy apologized a million times before slipping away. We ran full speed away from the grumpy old man.

I was actually relieved that the old man interrupted. He stopped that conversation just before my heart leaped out of my chest and spilled my every want to him. Crimson blush still filled my cheeks, but I wasn't sure if it was because of the with Iggy or because of the old man interrupting.

"Damn, that was awkward." Iggy laughed as we came to a stop near the house.

"Yeah it was." I agreed with a giggle.

-Gazzy's POV-

I was sitting outside the hut like place when Iggy and Luna came home. It was all right here, I guess. Fresh air, non-thrown-away food to eat, and no big idiots to ruin it. There were also a lot of cool toys around the hut to play with. But it felt weird seeing Iggy going to work this morning and it felt like he wasn't our Iggy anymore.

I heard Iggy and Luna on the side of the house. They were laughing about something, but I couldn't tell what. I walked around the house to greet them, mostly because I was bored.

"Hey, Gasman." Iggy said giving me a high five.

"Hey."

"You wanna hang out this evening?" He began. "I found an awesome place to set off bombs so Max won't get mad."

A smile crossed my face. "That'll be great!" Then a bag in Luna's hands caught my attention. "What's that?"

"Eh?" Luna looked where I was staring. "Oh! It's some dessert cakes for you and the others."

Yum. Dessert cakes. I wonder what kind they are. Luna walked inside and I found myself following close behind. Iggy laughed under his breath behind me. But I didn't car, I wanted those cakes. I can't remember the last time I had one or even if I had ever had one.

Luna set the bag on the table and took the cakes out. There were eight of them. All covered in blue and white icing with cut up strawberries placed in a circle on its outer rim. She said that they were all swirl cakes, meaning chocolate and vanilla.

I'm not sure what I think of Luna, but she's a lot like how a mom should be.


	18. Dance

-Iggy POV-

_Boom!_ Another of Gazzy's and mine bombs went off, ripping a pile of dead wood apart.

"Man that one was awesome!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Well it was one of our better ones if I do say so myself."

I looked at the sky then at my watch. It was getting late, but we were having too much fun to really care. And it's been awhile since we did this for fun. Gazzy dug through his book bag that we had brought the explosives in. He pulled out one we had spent an hour on before coming here. 'Big Brother'.

"This one will be the best yet." He chimed.

He handed me 'Big Brother' and I set it up at the clearing. I set the timer for one minute. My legs carried me quickly back to where Gazzy stood and then folded under me so that I was kneeling. Gazzy kneeled as well and waited for the timer to go off.

_Boom!_ The exploding sound was accompanied by blinding light and strong winds. And here I thought no wind could be as strong as the Gasman's. Well his were still stronger in smell at least.

"Dude, that was the last one."

"Seriously?"

Gazzy checked the bag one last time and nodded to confirm our bomblessness.

"Well then let's head back and get some chow."

-xXx-

Once back home we stuffed our faces with clam chowder, pb&j's and some shepherd's pie Luna had made. Everyone sat around the dining/kitchen area eating and talking like the past month never happened. Luna was in the kitchen area telling Max how to make shepherd's pie. It seemed easy enough, who knows, maybe Max could pull it off. If nothing else me and Luna can always be the family cooks.

"Oh! Nudge can I talk to you?" I asked almost forgetting about the dance.

"Sure." She chirped as she stood and followed me to the hallway. "What's up?"

"There's a dance coming up and…"

"A DANCE!" She squealed, cutting me off.

"Yes a dance. Anyone can go. Will you go with me to get tickets and convince Max and the others to go? I'll buy you any dress you want."

"Ohmigod! A Dance! With music and punch and cute boys. I'll wear the best dress ever and show off my dancing skills. I can't wai-Wait." She paused. "Why do you want to go? Dances aren't boy things."

"I wanna do something special for Luna. And I knew you would love it."

"Awwwwww. Okay I'll do it." She said as her smile grew.

-Nudge POV-

I danced out of the hallway, spinning this way and twirling that way. I couldn't wait for the dance and I'll do anything to go.

"MAX!"

"Yes?" She asked sluggishly.

"I heard there was a dance coming up here and I want to go."

"No." Wow that was a quick answer. "We have to lay low."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. And who would look for us there? I want to do something normal for once. You know wear a pretty dress and flirt with cute boys. I'm sick of never having fun."

"No, Nudge. We can't risk it."

Does she have any girly instincts!

"It would be nice to do something normal." Fang said, shocking everyone. I took this moment to my advantage.

"See Max, even Fang wants to go."

"Please Max." Angel chimed in. "I wanna wear a pretty dress and dance too."

She couldn't say no to that face. We had her!

"I'm sorry sweetie, we can't."

Well I thought we had her… Okay time for plan B.

Tears built up in my eyes and my bottom lip poked out and quivered. Max flinched as she saw my tantrum on its way.

"I want to go." I whimpered. "I'm sick of this! I want to be a normal girl! I hate throwing away all normal aspects of life like dances! If we don't go then I'm no longer apart of this family. I want to go! I want to!"

"Fine!" Max snapped. "We'll go just stop whinning."

-Iggy POV-

God, Nudge, you didn't have to take it that far, I thought with a laugh. I'm glad she did though.


	19. Dresses

**Author's Note: Sorry I have not updated in so long. I have so many chapter's written out, but between moving and college I have lost them. So Until I find them here's a rewrite of one of those chapters. I may just rewrite all the chapter's I am looking for. We'll see though.**

The girl's had found themselves at a dress shop looking for something to wear to the dance. Both Max and Luna had a hard time finding joy in looking at the sparkling and frilly dresses. But Angel and Nudge were very much enjoying themselves.

"Looky!" Nudge called out as she emerged from the dressing room and a knee length, pale yellow dress. The dress had one sleeve that fell off the shoulder and one that was just a simple strap. It was made from a soft fabric that looked as if it had its own personal breeze keeping it in motion. She twirled this way and that to show off the pretty dress.

"So pretty, Nudge." Angel chirped as she appeared from the dressing room in a pink and white dress that had a tutu like bottom and a silky top, a ribbon going around her under her bosom with a large bow in the back. She skipped up to Nudge and looked at herself in the same mirror the older girl was looking at. They both looked amazing in the dresses they had picked.

"You two look amazing." Luna smiled up from where she was sitting. She had decided to just allowed the two younger girls pick out her dress. She was no good at picking out girly things anyways. The most girly she's ever been was her relationship with Iggy. Even then she didn't think she acted like most girl's in love, though she wouldn't really know. Max had already let them dress her up. They had all decided a light blue dress that fell past her knees and with a halter top looked best on her. There was barely and sparkle to it and it was simple, but it was elegant and the other three taunted about how much Fang would love it. That caused a thin line of blush to form across her cheeks.

"Your turn!" Nudge exclaimed as she pulled Luna up from where she sat and pushed her into the changing room.

-xXx-

"Oh Iggy, are you going to the dance?" Cindy questioned as she caught up to Iggy and the other boys. They were waiting for the girl's by wondering around the small shopping area of the town. The strawberry blonde girl had just happened to be out with a group of her friends as well, most likely also dress shopping.

"Who's this, Ig." Gazzy asked with a raised brow. Cindy seemed to just notice him and Fang.

"A co-worker." Iggy answered before turning towards the girl. "I thought I'd already said I had other plans."

"Well yes you did, but I saw that Luna girl dress shopping and just assumed it meant you all were going to the dance." Her eyes fluttered from Gazzy to Fang to Iggy, trying to figure out if they were related or not. But she could have sworn only Iggy and Luna had moved in, she had heard of no other new comers.

He couldn't help but sigh. This girl was quite annoying when he thought about it. "Yes, we decided to go."

Her eyes lit up and it was apparent she planned on asking him to be her date. But Fang cut in before she could. "Yes him and my sister, Luna, are going to be a cute couple. He better not mess it up." His joking tone was accompanied by a rare smile and a playful push to Iggy. Cindy's eyes flared and her smile was replaced by a scowl. She then turned and stormed off with her friends closely following, whispering and snickering.

"What a lovely bunch of girls." The darker boy laughed. "All the drama over a stupid dance."

"If you think it's so stupid why are you letting them force us to go?" Max asked with a snarl to her voice as the girls arrived. He said nothing just wrapped his arms around her and snickered. "Let's go home."

-xXx-

"Iggy, do we work tomorrow?" Luna asked as she came into their room, hair still damp from the shower. She toweled her hair to dry it quicker and sat on the beat up dresser that sat against the far wall.

"No. Just the dance and then sleep." The boy looked over his shoulder at her. He had been sitting on the edge of the bed for some time just waiting for her so they could go to bed. "Why do you have something else planned?" He smiled widely at her.

"It will be nice to relax for a whole day." She was staring off into some distant world behind the mirror on the dresser. Her mind was anywhere but the dance tomorrow or relaxing. Iggy could tell by the longing in her eyes that she was thinking about her brother. Whenever Dark crossed her mind she will pull away a bit, still conversing and trying to pretend she's fine.

"Tomorrow we will just enjoy ourselves and then we'll find him." The words were a whisper in the stale air as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and brought her to his chest. They stayed like this for minutes that turned into the rest of the night, with only the location changing.


	20. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

Ok so I haven't updated anything in some time now (most for a very long time) and I'm sorry. I am working on new chapters for quite a few stories. Also I'm working on rewriting a few. Some of my older stories have tons of spelling errors or grammatical ones and all together I would love to see them in the style I write in now instead of how I wrote five years ago.

I'm going to be mass posting this on most of my fanfictions, so that most of my main readers get it. I am working on the updated chapters yes, but I am also clearing out a few older fanfictions that never got off the ground. That is unless I am told otherwise. If there is one of my fanfictions not listed below that you know of and would like to see me either restart of continue let me know. Also let me know if you are excited to see any on the list continued. If there are no responses for some of them I might just retire them until I have more time to pick them up. So please let me know what you would love to see continued.

The List:

Light of the Black Moon (Maximum Ride)

Another Life (Ouran High School Host Club)

Baby Mine (Legend of Korra)(This was going to be updated soon anyways)

Blue Moon's Love (Twilight)

Broken Peace (Maximum Ride)

Take My Hand (Legend of Korra)

Once again let me know your thoughts and thank you. For being a wonderful reader, the comments, favs, and years of support. I can't believe it's been five years since I started writing fanfictions and I wouldn't have continued so long without the support you guys gave me.

Sincerely,

AsteriaGoddess


End file.
